The Beginning
by Sparkler1025
Summary: The Grand Minister created the Angels. He loved his children.


The Grand Minister awoke to the creation to the 18 Universes.

"You will stay with me." The voice of all spoke, happily in his tone.

When The Omni-King referred to him, he had no questions, for knowledge had been born with him. He would be something called an Angel, created to serve the one being. The Omni-King of all had been bored and curious and so had created the Universes, the mortals that would soon grow, the planets and the stars.

The home of The Omni-King had purple skies, and a Grand Palace. The Omni-King currently hovered over the Palace's white tiles to look at him, small in stature and bright in color. His Grand Chair was abandoned and his attendants watched quietly.

"I will serve you, sire." Grand Minister bowed his head forward, looking towards his shoes and holding onto his staff. Similar to his knowledge, he had no curiosity over his looks, for he already knew what he looked like.

"What should we do now? What game would you like to play?"

"How about we create more planets?" Grand Minister asked softly, and lifted a hand. A large board appeared in front of them, and transparent heaps of rock hovered over.

"Oh, this seems fun and different, let's play!." The Omni-King hummed in agreement.

As time went on, the Omni-King created more with service of his advice.

They created hell, to hold the evil of the universe.

They created the first Kai's to help the growing mortals that were growing around the cosmos, in various strategies of intelligence.

They created the first Gods of Destruction to keep the balance of creation and destruction.

"Sire, may I give a suggestion?" Grand Minister asked, millions of years after the beginning.

The Omni-King looked up from his game of planets, not looking excited, but interested nothingless, "What is your suggestion?"

Lifting his hand, the top orb of his staff glowed, showing a large image of an array of planets in the Universe 1. The orb showed first the planets in their form of originality, but quickly shifted to the destruction of all the planets.

"That looks fun." The Omni-King observed.

"This God of Destruction is untamed, and will foresee to cause unnecessary trouble, sire." The Grand Minister said softly, and hid his slight disgust. While the gods of destruction where needed, this free role was proving to need guidance.

The Omni-King tilted his head, "You can handle that. I want to do something else." He then walked back to his chair, uninterested in the conversation.

"As you wish, sire." He bowed in his leave and transported himself out of the Grand Palace. There was no obvious cycle of time in this realm so the skies were always bright, and filled with the Universe's images. They were for display quietly.

Thinking, Grand Minister pondered with hands behind his back to solve this problem. An easy way would be just to kill any Gods of Destruction that didn't respect their role, and so The Omni-King.

Then for the first time, Grand Minister had a moment of selfishness. There was only one angel, that was himself.

"My children." The Grand Minister wondered out loud, and found the idea very appealing. Though a creation of 18 angels would need a lot of power.

It would be possible, but it will take him some thousand years.

Carefully, The Grand Minister set himself crossed legged, hovering over the floor and closing his eyes in concentration.

Spreading his arms, his hands open as he generated the mass of what would be the Angel in 18 orbs. They would be the beginnings. While he had a thousand years for time, his attendance of The Omni-King would also take his time, so orbs would have to last and be kept safe.

"My daughters, Kurso, Vados, Martinu,Marcarita, Osiera, Noasa, and Rocrita. " Grand Minister breathed with his voice lined with power, and 7 of the orbs glowed in response.

"And my sons, Awamo, Sour, Caimparr, Cognac, Cukatail, Whis, Korn, Mojito, Kavuc, Pieris, Omatail, and Beiamo." Grand Minister finished, while the rest of the orbs glowed in response.

These would be the angels that would serve with great power alongside the Gods of Destruction so that balance would continue to be maintained.

When the day finally had came for everything to be finished, The Omni-King was there with his other faithful attendants. Now Done with playing with planets and suns across the cosmos.

The orbs of his children had gotten larger, almost as large as the Omni-King himself.

"The Great Omni-King, allow me to introduce you to my children, Angel attendants that will serve the gods of destruction and yourself." Grand Minister held his arms wide open and there was a large blinding light as all 18 orbs erupted into creation.

When the light was gone, 18 figures stood, in varies weight and weight, there was an obvious shortness to Kurso. His daughter had been the first to come to his mind in name when he had created the orbs.

The clothes that they wore were similar to his, along with the halo and staff.

As soon as the Omni-King was in sight, they all kneeled, the tips their staffs placed gently on the ground.

"Will they fix the problem, and even play with me?" The Omni-King asked, holding his hands together as his looked at them.

"Yes, sire." Grand Minister nodded.

"Well, I don't want to play with them right now, maybe later." The Omni-King spoke before turning away and floating back up to his palace. If the Omni-King was not at the palace, he was usually appearing in another universe, attempting to cure his boredom.

When the Omni-King left, Grand Minister smiled and turned toward the Angels that had gotten up.

"My children. You are given abilities are for the purpose the purpose you already understand, you serve but you are also their teachers. You're respective Universe expects much from you."

The Angels didn't move, and already personalities were being placed.

Some smiled in return toward their father, while others kept their important task gravely in their mind.

"We will not fail you, my dear father!" Kurso spoke suddenly, being the first angel besides himself to ever speak and looked at him happily.

Grand Minister smiled at her then turned to speak to the rest of the Angels. "Do your duties well, and work with the Supreme Kai's and the other Gods." He said softly. "You may leave."

Quickly, all the angels vanished, moving to their respected Universes for which they knew even before they were created.

The Grand Minister was off world, when he felt something shift.

Vados had invited him to a planet in her Universe to try a distinctive hot drink. He had not been gone long before the urge to to return to the Omni-King arose.

Giving a goodbye to his daughter, he appeared inside the Palace of the Omni-King.

"Sire, what is-" He spoke, before he was interrupted and informed of more guests.

While the Omni-King in his chair, the Supreme Kai, Angel and God of Destruction of the 18 Universe kneeled on the floor.

Briefly, he caught eyes with his son Pieris in questioning.

"They are being rude." The Omni-King spoke, in a annoyed tone.

"Why are you disturbing the Omni-king?" The Grand Minister boomed, stepping forward.

The God of Destruction, Zepid, known for being the least likable among the Gods stood up in anger. "Our Universe is falling apart!" She spoke loudly, glancing between him and the Omni-King. She seemed to go nervous the more she spoke.

"Perhaps it is because-" Again he was not able to finish his words when she interrupted him again. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Supreme Kai, whispering calm words, wanting to get Zepid to listen.

"It has to be the Omni-Kings fault!" Zepid shouted and was tugged by the Suprme Kai, which she began yelling at.

Pieris quickly came to stand beside him, "My dear father, I've tried to speak to them in their anger, but the there is some truth."

"Calm, my child." Grand Minister spoke softly, and turned to the Omni-King.

In processes of doing that, The Omni-King stood up in his chair, his hands tight in fists and a glow surrounded him.

Anger brimmed to the top, waiting for it to be released and suddenly it was.

"Piersis-" He turned quickly, and for the first time in his existence felt fear. Fear for his children.

But Perisis wasn't there anymore. Nor was the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction.

Calmly, he extended his staff that allowed him to look into all the universes.

6 were gone.

6 of his children were wiped from existence.

"They are gone now. I don't want them to bother me anymore," The Omni-King said, still annoyed, but sat back down on his chair.

There was nothing in him to grieve. They were gone, The universe moved on. But for a single moment, he felt complete grief for the children that he loved dearly. "Yes, sire. I apologize. What would you like to do know?"

The billions of years continued. The 12 universes adapted to the lose of 6. They merged into twins cover for the lower number.

Everything was ordinary, as much as the cosmos could be.

Until Son Goku.

The tournament of Power only lasted 48 minutes, but it had everlasting consequences.

Thankfully, in case of the Universes, they would be able to continue thanks to Android 17.

Grand Minister stood in the arena, watching with interest at Universe 7 speak to the twin Omni-Kings.

"Father." He turned, and smiled, meeting eyes with the his children.

"A rather twist of events, is it not?" Whis said softly, glancing to Vardos.

"An selfish wish would have destroyed everything." Korn echoed, "Universe 7 is quite special, Whis."

"Not everything would have been destroyed." Grand Minister smiled.

The Angels looked at their father with questionable eyes.

Grand minster chuckled and tilted his head, "I asked a personal request in case of such actions. In simple words, I will always protect my children."


End file.
